Schindler 3300
Schindler 3300 is the current MRL gearless low-mid rise traction elevator model of Schindler worldwide. It was first launched in 2005. The Asia Pacific version of the 3300 is called 3300 AP (Asia Pacific), introduced in 2007 and manufactured by Jardine Schindler Group and Schindler China. There is also a version called 3300 IN which is only sold in IndiaSchindler 3300 IN, introduced in 2011. In the United States, it was launched in 2011 and simply known as Schindler 3300. In California, the Schindler 3300 elevator is not sold, because it does not meet California code. An elevator model made by Schindler for replacement of old elevators based on this model and the 5300 modelSchindler 5300 brochure is called Schindler 6300Schindler 6300 brochure. Haushahn lifeLine elevator which is made by Haushahn is also based on this model. Overview Schindler 3300 is similar to Otis's Gen2. It use a small gearless box-liked traction motor installed on top of the hoistway, and tooth steel belts called Suspension Traction Media (STM) instead of conventional steel ropes. The limit to how high the Schindler 3300 elevator can go is 60 meters, or equivalent to 20 floors. It can go up to speeds of 1.0 m/s and 1.6 m/s (meter per second). Specs Europe *Machine room less gearless pole-liked VVVF traction with Schindler Suspension Traction Media flat steel belt ropes (similar to Otis Gen2) *FI GL 100 Line/FIGS fixtures *Can go up to 75 meters *Serves up to 20 floors *1/1.6 m/s speed *5-15 persons or 400-1125 kilograms capacities *Can have two landing doors (rear and front) *Can have either center opening or two speed doors (door operator and shaft door component provided by Fermator) *Can be a single elevator, or a bank of 2 Asia Pacific (3300 AP) *Machine room less gearless pole-liked VVVF traction with Schindler Suspension Traction Media flat steel belt ropes (similar to Otis Gen2) *FI GL 100 Line/FIGS fixtures *Can go up to 75 meters. *Serves up to 25 floors with a minimum 2 basement floors *1/1.5/1.75 m/s speed *5-17 persons or 400-1150 kilograms capacities *Can have two landing doors (rear and front) *Can have either center opening or two speed doors **Door operator and shaft door component provided by Fermator, although Sematic components can be installed as an option (usually for glass doors) *Can be a single elevator, or a bank of 2 or 3 United States *Machine room less gearless pole-liked VVVF traction with Schindler Suspension Traction Media flat steel belt ropes (similar to Otis Gen2) *ADA compliant FI GL 100 Line fixtures *Can go up to 60 meters *Serves up to 8 floors *100/150 FPM speed *Different door types up to 2 speed (door operator and shaft door component provided by Fermator) *2100-3500 lb. capacities for US version of 3300 *Can be a single elevator, or a bank of 2, possibly more Fixtures Main article: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide Notable installations Australia *Cabramatta Station Parking Deck, Cabramatta, Sydney *Greenway Plaza, Wetherill Park, Sydney United States *Macy's Men Fashion Show Mall, Las Vegas, NV *Macy's Southridge Mall, Greendale, WI *Burnet Road Retail Center & Medical Building, Austin, TX *Millennium High Street, Houston, TX *The Millennium Uptown, Houston, TX *The Shops at Nanuet, Nanuet, NY *Best Western West Towne Suites, Madison, WI *Americas Restaurant, Houston, TX *Brewhouse Inn & Suites, Milwaukee, WI * Walgreens at 2817 N Clark Street, Chicago, IL * Walgreens at 4035 N Oakland Avenue, Shorewood, WI * Falls Church Shopping Center, Arlington, VA * Osawatomie Public Library, Osawatomie, KS * Oberlin College, Oberlin, OH * XSport Fitness at 1321 E Golf Rd, Schaumburg, IL * Home2 Suites by Hilton Greensboro Airport, NC * DeskLabs, 3033 N Clark St, Chicago, IL * Evanston Township High School, Evanston, IL Other countries *Dubrawa Shopping Mall, Bratislava, Slovakia (2013) Notable installations of 3300 AP elevators Indonesia Bali *Sense Seminyak Hotel (formerly Swiss-Belinn Seminyak, 2012) *Ibis Styles Kuta Circle Hotel (2012) *Harris Hotel Raya Kuta (2013) *Harris Hotel Kuta Galleria (2014) *The Seminyak Resort (2011) *Courtyard by Marriott Nusa Dua (2011) *Nusa Dua Beach Hotel (2011)Mostly are replacement from older 1983 Schindler elevators. *Westin Resort Nusa Dua - Premium Wing (2013) *The Jimbaran Condotel (2014) *TS Suites Seminyak (2013) *Prama Sanur Beach Hotel (2013, replacement from unknown elevators) *H Sovereign Bali (2014) *Golden Tulip Jineng Resort Bali (2015) *Four Points by Sheraton Kuta (2015) *Four Points by Sheraton Seminyak (formerly Vasanti Resort Seminyak, 2012) *Swiss-Belhotel Petitenget (2014) Jakarta *APL Tower (Central Park Mall), Jakarta (2009) (tower access elevators) *Bakmi Golek Restaurant, Cibubur, Jakarta *B Fashion Hotel, Jakarta (2013) *Street Gallery - Mall Pondok Indah, Jakarta (2013, main elevators) *Pondok Indah Golf Gallery, Jakarta *Astra International Daihatsu Showroom, Sunter, Jakarta *Matahari Department Store Cibubur Junction, Jakarta Other cities *Grand Metropolitan, Bekasi (2012) *Mirah Hotel (new wing), Bogor *Arch Hotel Bogor, Bogor *Cibinong Square, Bogor *Whiz Hotel Dagen, Yogyakarta *Mutiara Hotel I and II, Yogyakarta (2013) *Louis Kienne Hotel Simpang Lima, Semarang *Batu Suki Resort, Batu, Malang *Zara - Galaxy Mall Extension, Surabaya *Harris & Pop! Hotel Gubeng, Surabaya *Pop! Hotel Stasiun Kota, Surabaya (2015) *Evora Hotel, Surabaya *Bank Central Asia KCU Galaxy, Surabaya Thailand Bangkok *Amarin Plaza, Bangkok *Bangkok Plaza, Bangkok *Center One, Bangkok * Victoria Gardens, Bangkok * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn, Bangkok * River City, Bangkok (2015) * SM Tower, Bangkok (Public elevator) * Asiatique the Riverfront, Bangkok * Queen Sirikit National Convention Center, Bangkok * Nantra Sukhumvit 39, Bangkok * The Paseo Park, Bangkok (2015) * The Paseo Town, Bangkok * The Paseo Mall, Bangkok * Bangkok Hospital, Bangkok * Mille Malle, Bangkok * Column Tower, Bangkok (Carpark elevator) * Olympia Thai Plaza, Bangkok * 393 Silom Building, Bangkok * Arize Hotel Sukhumvit, Bangkok * Hotel Clover Asoke Bangkok, Bangkok * Red Planet Surawong Bangkok, Bangkok * B2 Bangna Premier Hotel, Bangkok * Ample Tower, Bangkok (Carpark elevators) * Wat Dhammamongkol, Bangkok (Temple elevator) * Pantip Plaza Pratunam, Bangkok (2016) * Mirage 27 Condominium, Bangkok * Thanapoom Tower, Bangkok (Carpark elevator) * Plearnary Mall, Bangkok * C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok (Tower A, Additional elevator) Hua Hin * Ibis Hua Hin, Prachuab Khiri Khan * Navio Hua Hin, Prachuab Khiri Khan * Amari Hua Hin Hotel, Prachuap Khiri Khan Chiangmai * Pattara Place Hotel, Chiangmai * Puri Piman Apartments, Chiangmai * Victoria Nimman Hotel, Chiangmai * Kham Mon Lanna Resort, Chiangmai Phuket * U Zenmaya Phuket Resort, Phuket * Sino Inn Phuket, Phuket * The Beach Heights Resort, Phuket * Banana Walk, Phuket Other cities * Nantra Chaweng Beach, Ko Samui, Suratthani * Robinson Lifestyle Center Trang, Trang * Akelada Hotel, Buriram * H2DO Resort and Hotel, Samut Prakarn * Seven Zea Chic Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi Other countries * Bishan Public Library, Singapore *Fragrance Developments, Singapore *Este Villa, Singapore *Nha Trang Center, Nha Trang City, Vietnam *Tong Yan San Tsuen, Hong Kong, China *Lombard Parking Building (Lombard Street), Wellington, New Zealand *Ministry of Education Building, Porirua, Wellington, New Zealand *Hutt Hospital Car Park, Lower Hutt, Wellington, New Zealand *Buyaka Shopping Mall, Istanbul, Turkey Glitches These are some glitches found in the Asia Pacific version of Schindler 3300 elevators (3300 AP), it is unknown if these glitches are also found in other versions. Some of these glitches were found by some elevator enthusiasts while filming these elevators. *After car calls have been registered by the controller, the floor buttons lamp would go off by itself. This glitch is so far the most common and often happens when the elevator is about to perform a third trip after the doors have closedSchindler 3300 AP Elevator at The Bene Hotel, Bali (North), but sometimes it may happens randomlySchindler 3300AP. Some elevator enthusiasts believes this glitch to be an anti nuisance feature. **Also when this glitch happens, the arrow on the floor indicator will not appear when the car stops, no matter if the floor buttons have been pressed again or not. *On some elevators with car call cancel feature, a car call often cannot be cancelled especially when multiple car calls have been registered. *When a car call is cancelled while the doors are closing, the doors will reopens. *Sometimes the elevator went out of service itself without the building owner's knowing. Trivia *There is both hall and car call cancel feature and it is possibly only available on the 3300 AP elevators as optional feature. *Some countries like the United Kingdom have banned the use of capacitive FI GL 100 Line buttons due to disability reason. References Gallery S3300AP MRL lift.JPG|A Schindler 3300 AP MRL with FIGS fixtures. 3300AP touch.jpg|FI GL 100 Line touch-sensitive bottons Schindler 3300 AP Hall Fixtures.jpg|FI GL 100 Line touch-sensitive call button. FI GL100 T.png|FI GL 100 Line touch car operating panel. S3300AP motor.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP machine. S3300AP top shafts.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP top shafts. S3300AP cabinet.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP control cabinet. S3300AP control box.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP control box in Bali, Indonesia. Videos Schindler 3300 Elevator @ Macy's Southridge Mall Greendale WI| Schindler 3300 (American version) Schindler 3300 AP Elevator at Fave Hotel, Denpasar, Bali-0|Schindler 3300 AP (Asia Pacific version) Beautiful 2006 Schindler 3300 elevator @ Ereprijs Sittard|Schindler 3300 (European version) Update on Schindler 3300 MRL Traction Elevator @ Greenway Plaza, Wetherill Park, Sydney|European 3300 elevator in Greenway Plaza, Wetherill Park, Sydney, Australia. External links *Schindler 3300 overview *Schindler 3300 - Schindler USA *Schindler 3300 North America website *Schindler 3300 AP website *Schindler 3300 AP brochure (2011 edition) *Schindler 3300 AP brochure (2014 edition) *Video describing the features of the Schindler 3000 (Youtube) *Schindler 3300 AP elevator (2015) video (provided by Jardine Schindler Official Channel) Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Elevator models